Botan Daioh
by IClavender
Summary: A Yu Yu Hakusho version of the classic Breakfast @ Tiffany's. Botan is the incarnation of very charming play girl, Holly Golightly. The main cast is included on main parts. This is mainly a K/B fic. EnJoy!
1. Apt 202: Shuichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho; it belongs to the honorable Yoshihiro Togashi, so please do not sue me. I also do not own Breakfast at Tiffany's. I am only a poor student who still asks for my parents' money... Sometimes hehehehehehehe. Please give reviews. I need your feedback..  
  
Chapter 1: Apartment 202 (Shuichi)  
  
Another day, another morning and Botan Daioh was eating her breakfast at Tiffany's. IT is one of the "mean reds" as she calls it. "Mean Reds" are those days when she felt that nothing was going right again. She needed to be cheered up by the dazzling array of fine jewelry. She is not shallow, in fact she is very deep that when a man, who obviously is very wealthy, walks in, she would force herself to fall deeply in love with him. Tiffany's is her favorite place in the world, although she never buys anything. I guess that adds to her charm. The fact that she is easily cheered up like a child by those shiny ornaments makes seem so innocent and full of life. These morning habits of Botan have been around even before I met her, before I moved to the apartment right above hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was moving into my new apartment that my benefactress has given me. Well as my luck turned out, I do not have the keys to my apartment. I can't get in at all. I know I needed to call Shizuru for my keys so I can settle in, but then again thanks to my luck, there are no payphones around neither do I have a cell phone. What a predicament have I placed myself into? Well, I decided to call on the occupants of the apartment so that I can use their phone. I hoped that they would be kind enough to their future neighbor.  
  
I resolved on ringing apartment 305, a Mr. Kazuma lived in it. He sounds like a reasonable man. I rang:  
  
"Hello, Mr. Kazuma?"  
  
"WWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hello Mr. Kazuma, My name is Shuichi Minanimo, I will be renting the apartment across from you...."  
  
"Why did you wake me? Go away!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I need to come inside and borrow your phone......"  
  
"I'm not home!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And that was that. I guess I should try to ring someone else then. Well, the next one that I tried was apartment 202, Botan Daioh. I hoped this person would not be as rude as the other one.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes?" a lethargic voice answered.  
  
"Well miss, may I borrow your phone?"  
  
"Hhuh?" she sounded startled."  
  
"I'm new in the building and I happen to have forgotten my keys, may you let me in and use your phone?"  
  
No one answered. Within a few moments, locks started to click, and a young woman with striking blue hair dressed in nothing but a robe let me in. She seemed worn out yet she has a smile on her face. Then suddenly a door slammed open.  
  
"Botan, entertaining other people I see, but you never did try to entertain me."  
  
I assumed that was Mr. Kazuma considering the volume of his tone and the exasperating sound of his voice. I was right.  
  
"Mr. Kazuma this is..." she looks at me.  
  
"Shuichi Minanimo."  
  
"He is new at the apartment building, he'll just use my telephone."  
  
"Humph! Whatever you say." The door slammed once again but it is shut this time.  
  
"What an exasperating person he must be?" I said.  
  
"Of course, of course..."  
  
She opened the door to her apartment and oh my, it was a mess. Clothes strewn everywhere, suitcases half opened, half-closed. She did not have furniture other than a couch. The house was cluttered. I never thought that anyone could live in such conditions. She did.  
  
"I need to use your phone,"  
  
"What time is it?" She completely ignored my request. "About one-thirty,"  
  
"Oh my! I have to meet Keiko by two-fifteen, oh my!"  
  
"About that phone, miss?"  
  
"Call me Botan, I feel awkward being called miss, any way you don't mind me changing right here right? I will change and find that blasted phone. Now try to walk with me here. Oh, the wire is right here, now if I can just trace it."  
  
She picked up her dress from her suitcase and handed it to me as she traced the phone line.  
  
"Well, what is your name?" she asked. Has she forgotten already the conversation on the stairs?  
  
"Shuichi Minanimo."  
  
"You won't mind if I called you Kenshin now would you? You look so much like my brother Kenshin, except your eyes." Her voice seemed to trail off. "DARN THAT CAT! It always comes out when it is least expected. Excuse me." She continued as we traversed through her apartment in search of a phone. The cat purred as if it were guarding the fridge from me.  
  
"Bingo!" she opened a suitcase and there it was, the telephone. "Here you go, and hand me my dress please." I handed her dress and she went to a corner of the room and put it on. She was not indecent though, but she was almost. I tried to call Shizuru then to send my keys.  
  
" Okay can you bring right now? Sure, I'll wait." Click.  
  
"Kenshin? Can you help me in buttoning this? And please grab my hat right there. Thanks."  
  
I helped her button her dress and I also grabbed her hat. She had this sweet scent of lavender about her. I kind of liked it. She said that she had to leave, so I cannot stay in her apartment to wait for my benefactress. I do not mind. I told Shizuru that I'd wait for her outside any way.  
  
Botan left her apartment as if she was rushed into leaving. I stayed and waited for my keys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Iclavender: This fic has been inspired by numerous hours of watching Breakfast @Tiffany's and Yu Yu Hakusho simultaneously. Any way, I could not think of any character in Yu Yu that would be fit as Botan's brother, so I kinda borrowed Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin. Well, a little kid once assumed that Kenshin and Kurama are the same person so I guess. R&R 


	2. 2:15: Keiko

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho; it belongs to the honorable Yoshihiro Togashi, so please do not sue me. I also do not own Breakfast at Tiffany's or Himura Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin. I am only a poor student who still asks for my parents' money... Sometimes hehehehehehehe. Please give reviews. I need your feedback..  
  
Chapter 2: Two-fifteen (Keiko)  
  
What more can I expect from that Botan? She probably forgot again about our appointment. She is always like this, making me wait on her for God only knows how long. She promised she'd be here at exactly two-fifteen, well where is she? I'm standing here in the middle of Fifth Avenue wearing a pair of sandals in the rain. Does she know how much these shoes are? They're my brand new cotton ankle-strap sandals from DKNY. Cost me exactly $220. Man, where is she? I'm getting wet and cranky. I hope she did go with some gentleman that happens to invite her to watch a show on Broadway. I mean, she always drifts off when she sees something well, expensive. Like her taste in men, she does not care how ugly they are as long as they have a fat wallet. Botan is the quintessential man-eater. She never goes for men who are good to her, but thank goodness she has me for her friend. Good grief, the only time she was actually on time for our daily window- shopping down Fifth Avenue was when Shuichi Minanimo rang her apartment bell and used her telephone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was standing in the middle of Times Square waiting for her. It was two o'clock already and I know it takes a while for a cab to come due to New York traffic. It wasn't raining as it is today, in fact it was rather hot and I regretted not wearing my chenille blouse that day. As usual, I expected Botan to come by at least ten minutes after the said appointment. To my surprise, she came at two o' five. I was stunned. I believe that I would never be surprised by anything from that day forward. She came in the usual manner by which she shared cab with a man, who like most men, offered to pay for Botan's fare. That day, it was this pitiful looking chap, who probably was old enough to be her father, had the audacity of asking her to accompany him to a soirée. She just smiled, waved him good- bye, and blew him a kiss. That old chap probably thought that he had died and gone to heaven.  
  
"Ne Botan, who's that now?" I bothered to ask. She was my friend after all.  
  
"Hmmm, I don't know but I already had plans tonight, so I cannot come with him. Remember my party for George Oni? I plan to hook him tonight." She said.  
  
George Oni. A really ugly fellow, but since he is very rich and has been on the cover of Time magazine as one of the richest bachelors in the nation, Botan was attracted to him, or should I say his money.  
  
"Botan, why are you early? What happened?"  
  
"Well, a new tenant has moved to my apartment building and he forgot keys, somewhere. He needed to use a telephone so, I let him in and he used mine. It was one-thirty then, so I decided to come and see you when he finished using my phone."  
  
So, it was a man who was the reason of her meeting our appointment earlier. That thought intrigued me, because the only man in her building was this seemingly annoying person, who at her parties tries to call the police to stop the party. The reason is he was never invited inside Botan's apartment like most men that she happens to meet. I hope this new person will not be as bothersome as the other man.  
  
"So how is he?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The new resident? How is he? Give me some stats." Botan can be so dense sometimes. "What does he look like? What is his occupation? Which apartment will he live in? What is his name? Botan, common, details."  
  
"Oh that, I get it. Well, he has long red hair and stunning green eyes. He has a nice set of teeth, a smooth tanned face, and he is about six feet tall."  
  
Wow. From that description of him, no matter how short it may be, he sounded like a dream.  
  
"I do not know which apartment he will live in nor his occupation, all I know is that he has some sort of benefactress that provided him with the apartment and I think some money."  
  
That did it. Botan already decided not to like this man, no matter how handsome he is, on the account that he does not have that much money, which was the incentive for Botan's affections.  
  
"He said his name is Shuichi Minanimo, although he has a remarkable resemblance to my brother, Kenshin. You know him, right?"  
  
"Of course, I do. He is the one in the army, right?" "No, Keiko did you forget, again. My brother is in the Marines." She started to tear up. Her brother.  
  
Her brother. He was the reason why she moved her in the first place, so that she can be closer to him than in that little town where she used to live. Her brother, who she would die for at any day. Her brother. Her only relation in the world.  
  
"Botan, look, I know you miss him but he will be back before you even now it."  
  
"How come he never writes?"  
  
At this moment, I knew I needed to take some drastic measures. "Botan, why don't we look for brand new outfits that we can wear to impress that ogre..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I mean George." That was close.  
  
"Sure!" She said excitedly. She really wants this rich man.  
  
She calls the cab, because I do not have that much power of persuasion as she does. Cabs lined up immediately at her beck and call. She giggled as I chose which one we rode. "Saks and step on it." I said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Iclavender: This fic has been inspired by numerous hours of watching Breakfast @Tiffany's and Yu Yu Hakusho simultaneously. Any way, I could not think of any character in Yu Yu that would be fit as Botan's brother, so I kinda borrowed Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin. Well, a little kid once assumed that Kenshin and Kurama are the same person so I guess. R&R 


End file.
